


Growing up Jane

by Phoenix_Mary



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Mary/pseuds/Phoenix_Mary
Summary: Jane Ross came to live with Miss Phryne when she was fourteen. This chronicles her time in the Fisher household as she is raised by a modern woman and her ragtag family.





	1. The Importance of Education

**Author's Note:**

> Phryne explains love, lust and common sense to her daughter. Dot blushes and determinedly continues to knit. Mac throws in her five cents and brings books. A banana might be involved.  
> Phryne focused.

“Everyone has something to drink, biscuits are on the table. Yes, thank you Mr. Butler we’re all settled. If you could close the doors as you leave and make sure we’re not interrupted. I think we’ll keep this between us women.”

“Of course Miss.”  
“Jane, dear Jane.” Her mother had never had this kind of honest talk with her, and Phryne had learned many things in a trial by error, through talk and being a nurse. “I think you’re quite old enough to be told about some women things.” Mac snorted. “Mac, do you want to take over?”

“No, keep going. I’m sure you will be doing a great job talking about women things.” Phryne made a grimace at her oldest friend.

“Right where was I. Yes. We talked about your courses a while ago.”

“We did.” Jane said hesitantly.

“Next stop in growing up. Boys. Or girls. That’s fine too. Much less hassle I’ve been led to believe. Mac’s your expert. But boys. Dot and I noticed that you liked Kip in Queenscliff.”

“Didn’t do anything.” Her daughter’s arms were crossed before her body.

“I didn’t say you did, and if you had, I’m not mad. This isn’t a trial. I just want you to be prepared. Now I’m not going to tell you to wait until you’re married before you invite a man into your bed, that would be hypocritical.”

“Miss!”

“Well, it would be Dot. I don’t know much about love. If you want to know what it feels like to be in love, Dot’s your person. Wouldn’t know. The one time I thought I was in love, he was violently abusive and I don’t ever want to feel like that again.” Phryne continued with brutal honesty. “I only have this advice to give you.  If he ever makes you feel bad, like you’re not worthy. Get out. He raises a hand against you, get out. No matter where you are in the world or when, you can always come home to me, no questions asked. If you can’t come on your own, send a message to me and I come get you. No. Matter. What. Understood?”

“Yes, Miss Phryne.”

“Jane” Phryne held her wards face between her hands and made her look. “Live your life the best way you know how, but I will always come for you when you need me.”

“I know. You always do,” slyly Jane added “with the Inspector.”

“Mac, don’t eat that banana, I need it in a moment.”

“With props and all, Phryne. I’m impressed. Don’t think you’re distracting us from the case at hand. Tell us about you and the Inspector, please.” The red-head teased with a smirk.

“I don’t have any idea what you mean. He is a dear friend, that is all. Next point on the agenda if no one has anything to add? Lust.”

“Interesting segue there, Phryne.”

“Would you like to continue this?”

“God no, I’m having too much fun.” Mac got up to pour herself more whiskey.

“Lust is pretty great as long as you don’t confuse it with love. Just because a guy makes you all tingly doesn’t mean you love him. Just because a guy wants to get under your skirts doesn’t mean he loves you. He probably doesn’t. He might even tell you he loves you just so he can get under your skirts.”

“How do you tell the difference?” the adults in the room where silent for a moment. This wasn’t exactly an area where any of them where experts. Phryne had a self-proclaimed aversion to love, and Dot, dear Dot, was of course engaged to Hugh. In the end, it was Phryne who decided to answer.

“The difference between love and lust is… when it is love he sticks around even when you don’t invite him to your bed. A good man doesn’t think himself entitled to your bed because he proclaims to love you. He respects the choices you make and doesn’t pressure you. Lust… if you’re not in the mood someone else will be and they move on. If they pressure you, that’s another one you walk away from. Love and lust can go hand in hand, but they don’t have to. I’m not sure that helps. This might just be something you have to figure out for yourself and explain to us oldies.” Phryne finished quietly.

“Watch who you call old, Phryne Fisher.” Mac protested.

“Do you have something to add Mac?”

“Love doesn’t leave you alone. You keep thinking about that person. Not just that you desire them, but the mundane stuff. It’s like a more intense friendship.”

“Profound.” Phryne smiled at her friend, but there was nothing mocking in her tone. “I should probably stick to explaining lust. The most important thing about lust is not to lose your head. And now to the most important part of this talk. Common sense. Always make sure you’re safe. Don’t let them pressure you, don’t let them isolate you. If something feels of, or you get a bad feeling, trust it and get out.” Jane nodded.

“Are you always safe, Miss Phryne?”

“I learned some hard lessons about this after the war, Jane, before I figured it all out. But yes, these days I am. Now, once you got all these things figured out, and you found this guy you want to do things with, protection. These are French letters. Procuring them can be a bit dodgy at times, for some reason chemists are always confused when a woman wants to buy them. So I’ll leave some sachets in the top drawer on the upstairs landing.”

“You don’t use them” Jane said

“Oh she better” Mac looked up from pouring another drink.

“Of course I do. If they come into my bed, they will be in other women’s beds. And I will not catch anything oozing or itching for an evening of fun. Listen to me Jane, if, once you want to, he refuses to use a French letter, walk away. If he doesn’t use one with you, he won’t be using it with other women. And if you don’t know where’s it’s been you don’t put it inside you without protection.”

“Right” the young woman looked faintly green around the edges.

“Don’t forget about the consequences of the screaming variety” Mac reminded gently.

“Right, exactly. Babies bad! Unless you’re married and want them” Phryne conceded with a look at Dot. “I have been told that marriage changes these things.”

“We can test for these things now. If you get married, you should definitely get him tested, yourself too if you have been with someone before. And go with him. You have no idea how many people just go, _but I don’t have to tell my intended_ when they get the results. Or how often newlywed wives come to the hospital infected with something by their husbands.” Mac interjected. Dot eyes had become worried.

“Unless of course you’re planning to marry Hugh Collins.” Phryne corrected

“Ok, fine. Unless it's Hugh Collins.” Mac conceded. “Then you’re probably pretty safe.”

“Mac brought along some reference material from the medical library. Feel free to pursue them whenever you want.” She directed this to both of the younger women in the room. “You know of course that I have an extensive library about all the fun things you can do.”

“And it should be fun.” Mac interjects “Boy or girl, if it’s not fun you’re not doing it right.”

 “Now for the fun part of this event.” Phryne clapped her hands together “a demonstration. Mac, hold this” Phryne handed the banana to her. “Now, pay attention girls.”

“Yes, watch the expert.” The doctor said sardonically. “Dot, put the knitting down, you never know when this knowledge may come in handy.”

“You pinch this bit here, roll down there and then there you are. One wrapped up soldier, ready for action.” Jane giggled. None of the women in the room heard the door slide open until a choking sound made them look up.

“Constable.”

“Hugh.” Dot dropped her knitting

“Apologies, Miss. Constable Collins is here” the unflappable Mr Butler’s ears were red.

“Out with it Hugh.” Phryne encouraged, paying no attention to the embarrassment of various degrees in the room.

After several false starts, “The Inspector Miss, he asked for you to join him.”

“Oh well then what are we waiting for.” Phryne let go of the squished banana, the only sign that this was not how she expected her lesson to end. “Think about what we were talking about, Jane. If you have any questions, me or Mac”

“Oh, I answer only medical questions. For practical application she’s all yours Phryne.”

“Alright. Come along then Hugh. Where are we going. This sounds the most mysterious. Dot, join us.”

“Of course Miss.”

 ***

“Miss Fisher.” His breath caressed her ear as he stepped close to her “What have you done to my Constable.”

“Why, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“He hasn’t looked at you, Miss Williams or any other women since you arrived.”

“Well yes” only someone knowing her very well, like Jack did would notice her being uncomfortable. She continued with her usual aplomb nonetheless.  “He may have interrupted one of Jane’s lessons.”

“A lesson, Miss Fisher?”

“Yes Jack.”

“Why would a lesson terrify my Constable?”

“I was enlightening Jane about the need to protect herself.”

“Another lesson in self-defence?”

“Not that kind of protection.”

“Not that kind.” She patiently waited for the penny to drop.

“Isn’t she a bit young still?”

“I’d rather she had all the information before she’s curious, then have her start something based on what’s written on lavatory walls”

“Lavatory walls must be very different in girls schools.”

“Possibly. Even I never made it into the lavatory at a boys school.” He was smiling at her softly. “What?” she self-consciously straightened her coat.

“Welfare probably wouldn’t agree in this case, but you’re a good mother to her. I’m glad you found each other.”

She rested her hand on his arm. “I don’t remember if I ever said it. Thank you for vouching for me” his face was so close to hers, if she'd just shift to her toes a little bit like-.

“Inspector.”

“Miss.”

They stepped apart.

“Work is calling, Miss Fisher. Let’s see what my Constable and your Companion have found. Maybe you should embarrass him more often. It does wonders for his attention to detail when he isn’t making sheep’s eyes at Miss Williams.

“Don’t be mean Jack.”

“Constable, Miss Williams, what have you found?”


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 1932. The developments in Europe are worrisome. Jack Robinson has bigger fish to fry.

“Where is she?”

“Sir?”

“Detective Chief Inspector Robinson.” He flashes his warrant card “I was called that my daughter is here?”

“Yes. She’s waiting in the office down the hall. You can go straight in.”

“Thank you.” Why did Phryne have to be in Ballarat? He knocks sharply on the door before walking in. Jane sits primly in a chair opposite a grim looking man, seemingly chastised. Oh this is bad.

“What happened?”

“Jack.” The young lady throwing her arms around him has very little in common with the street urchin he once found with a murder victim’s jewellery. Except her penchant for getting in trouble.

“Sorry.” She whispers in his ear. “Didn’t know the car was stolen. I swear.” Jack doesn’t react. He’s been dealing with her mother’s shenanigans long enough he has learnt not to say anything until the opposing side have made their case.

“Detective Chief Inspector Jack Robinson” Jack holds his hand out for the other copper to shake before he sits down.

“Detective Inspector Hawley. Your daughter here was apprehended with a young gentleman in a stolen car.”

“I told you” Jane interrupts heatedly “I didn’t know the car was stolen. You didn’t have to inform my parents.”

“Be that as it may, young lady. You were still found in a compromising position unbecoming a lady such as yourself.” Hawley must be a good ten years younger than Jack himself. He hopes he was never that prim. The DI is grating on his nerves

“Nice smile?” he asks Jane

“Motorbike actually”

“Of course, what else. Were you driving?”

“No.”

“Inspector, you called me here because my daughter was sitting in a car, that she in good faith believed to be her friends? Surely you can’t intend to press charges.”

“She was doing more than sitting.”

“Be that as it may, she’s not responsible for the theft.”

“Mr. Grant is insistent.”

“His Father? You have to be kidding me.” Jane bursts out.

“The car belongs to the boy’s father? That’s a bit harsh a punishment for a youthful indiscretion, don’t you agree?”

“But the father-“

“Does he realize that he will have to press charges against his son, too? Jane will get off with a slap on the wrist, but the boy was driving and it was his father’s car.” Jane bites her bottom lip as she watches Jack work to get her out of trouble. She’d rather Miss Phryne were here to flirt her out of trouble than have Jack to take on one of his colleagues, but she really doesn’t want to go down to the cells. She knows how much he hates this kind of thing, where he is facing off against other policemen. “Maybe I could talk father to father with Mr Grant? I really see no reason for the police to be involved, since short of taking his father’s car without express permission there was no crime?”

“I suppose so. I’ll check with Mr. Grant.”

“Thank you Inspector.” They watch the other Inspector leave the office. The moment the door closes, she turns to Jack.

“I’m really sorry Jack.”

“But not enough not do to it again?” he asks resignedly.

“Well I’d like to think that next time I’ll make sure it’s not a stolen car.”

“Best I can hope for.” He kisses her head affectionally.

“Sir? Mr Grant agreed to talk to you.”

“Thank you Inspector. Jane?” She takes the offered hand and gets up.

 

“Mr Grant? I’m Jack Robinson.”

“Yes, I’m aware, you’re in the papers often enough. Ernest Grant.”

“I thought we might have a chat about what happened.”

 “What happened is your daughter is trouble.”

“I believe your son was driving your car. She had no reason to believe he didn’t have your permission.”

“He’s never done anything like that before. Who knows what your girl promised him.”

“Excuse me?”

 “I don’t want my son associating with a girl like yours. Seducing my good boy. I know all about you and Miss Fisher. Living together in sin like this is Paris. No wonder the girl behaves like she does.”

“And just how does my daughter behave?” Jack asks dangerously

“Like her mother!”

“Thank you.” Jane quips. “And I wouldn’t worry about that. There will be no associating. Motorbikes are overrated.” The boy winces. “Oh sorry James, didn’t your father know about your motorbike?”

“Son?” Mr Grant’s face turn an interesting shade of puce.

Jack interrupts before the whole scene turns uglier. “I think we can all agree that this is a domestic matter, and no charges need to be pressed?” DI Hawley nods relieved. “Good, then I will take my daughter home. Good evening, Mr Grant, James. Hawley.”

 “You need to be more careful Jane.” He says quietly as they walk out the door and to his car.

“Why? How am I going to find my prince if I don’t keep kissing frogs. After all Miss Phryne had to kiss herself across 2 continents until she kissed you.”

“Flattery won’t stop me from telling her. And I didn’t have to kiss every frog in Melbourne before Phryne. Think about that.”

“Really, who were the other ones beside Miss Sanderson?”

“Story for another day. Seriously Jane though, you will get a reputation” he holds up to forestall what she is about to say. “I agree, it’s utterly unfair that men get away with doing the same things and the shame will always fall on the women. If you want to be a surgeon, you can’t afford to have a reputation. There is only so much Mac and Phryne and even Mrs Stanley can do.”

“Miss Phryne -”

“Miss Phryne didn’t start” Jack pauses for a moment before he continues “didn’t start kissing every frog in town when she was eighteen. Your mother was a war nurse, she lived in Paris, she’s titled and she’s solving murders. All that means people make allowances for her. It is one thing to invite that scandalous woman to a party, makes for great entertainment and tantalizing gossip. Hiring her to solve your own scandalous problems is just common sense. It is an entire different thing to hire a scandalous woman for the local hospital or be her patient.”

“It’s not fair.”

“I agree. And I wish I could change the world for you, but I can’t. So you have the choice to live your life freely as you wish now, but you will probably never be a surgeon. Or you can bow to societies expectations just enough that you will be a surgeon. And once you are at the top, you can work on changing their minds on that too.”

“I know. I just wish it wasn’t like that.”

“I know. So do I.” he presses his daughter’s hand affectionately. "Someday you'll have to explain to me why his bike mattered when you were caught in the car."

"It's too cold for the motorbike."

"Obviously, what was I thinking." he rolls his eyes at her. “Does it happen often, people judging you by the way Phryne and I live?”

“Not very.”

“Does it bother you?” he isn’t looking at her, instead concentrating on driving.

“Not really. Miss Phryne has done so much for me, and I like having you around.”

“Good.”

“Thanks for helping.”

“Of course.”

“Will you play chess with me later, or do you have to work?”

“No, we can play.”


End file.
